


Zamarznięte kości

by Nigaki



Series: Kompatybilne serca [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Markus needs a hug, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Simon gives the best hugs, Survivor Guilt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Poczucie winy boli. Kłuje niczym lód tak długo, aż jedyne co czujesz, to wieczny chłód.





	Zamarznięte kości

Nie licząc modeli serii YK, androidy nie są zdolne do odczuwania zimna. Potrafią je monitorować, wiedzą jaka jest w danym momencie temperatura, która nawet mogła na nich wpłynąć. Za dużo gorąca i biokomponenty oraz wierzchnia powłoka mogą się stopić. Za zimno i tyrium krzepnie, niezdolne do napędzania androidów. By to się jednak stało, potrzeba naprawdę ekstremalnych temperatur, a i wtedy by tego nie poczuły jak ludzie. Po prostu by wiedziały, że temperatura jest za niska lub za wysoka – bez bólu, bez dyskomfortu.

Mimo to Markus czuł szczypanie zimna, gdy przemieszczał się po Capitol Park. Na pewno nie była to wina czujników, sprawdził. Nie szukał innego wyjaśnienia, po prostu zaakceptował fakt, że odczuwa dyskomfort. Mróz zdawał się wnikać w głąb niego, nawet ubranie go przed tym nie powstrzymywało. Był wszędzie, niczym miliony kryształków lodu wbijał się w każdy fragment jego ciała, kuł i przeszywał nieznośnym chłodem. Gdy się poruszał, Markus mógł przysiąc, że oprócz skrzypienia śniegu pod stopami, słyszy też trzaski, gdy stawy kolanowe zdzierały ciągle powracającą warstwę lodu w nogach. To samo działo się z rękoma, z szyją czy biodrami. Nawet zgięciu palca towarzyszył pękający lód, jakby mróz próbował Markusa zniszczyć.

Może tak było. Może to była kara. Od Boga, od rA9, od opatrzności, od wszechświata. Nie miał pojęcia kto mu to robił, może on sam, ale z pewnością zasługiwał. Pewnie nawet na więcej niż zwykły dyskomfort z powodu niskiej temperatury, ale nie mógł prosić o bardzo adekwatną karę. Jeszcze nie. Jerycho go potrzebowało, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy mieli dokonać czegoś ważnego.

Plan był szalony, ryzykowali sporo i Josh był pierwszą i jedyną osobą, która powiedziała o tym głośno. Simon pewnie też by tak uważał, ale pozostali mieszańcy Jerycha ufali Markusowi bezgranicznie. Zupełnie nie wiedział dlaczego. Po tym jak zostawił jednego z nich na śmierć nie powinni. Skąd mogli wiedzieć, czy nie zrobi tego znowu? Że znowu nie popełni błędu, który będzie kosztował czyjeś życie?

W tej chwili osiem innych androidów ryzykowało zniszczeniem tylko dlatego, bo wierzyli, że Markus ich uwolni. Sam w to niedawno wierzył, ale po fiasku w Stratford Tower zaczął w siebie wątpić. Skoro nie potrafił uratować jednego z nich, skąd pewność, że uratuje miliony innych androidów?

Pokładana w niego wiara była przerażająca, a w Jerychu było przecież tak niewiele androidów. Jeszcze. Dziś w nocy ma się to zmienić, będą ich setki, a on będzie miał jeszcze większą odpowiedzialność. Od niego będzie zależeć życie setek istnień i bał się tego.

Nie mógł się już jednak wycofać. Zostawienie Jerycha teraz byłoby okrucieństwem. Nieważne jak ciężko było, musiał zacisnąć zęby i kontynuować. Dla tych wszystkich ufających mu androidów. Dla Simona, który odsunął się w cień, by on mógł dowodzić. Dla siebie i swoich ideałów. Nie stchórzy teraz. Nie w tak ważnym momencie. Najbliższe dni pokażą, czy postąpił słusznie zaczynając to wszystko.

Poradzi sobie. Będzie musiał po prostu bardziej uważać niż zwykle, szybciej podejmować decyzje. Lepiej. Nie pozwoli, by ktoś jeszcze zginął z jego winy. W Stratford Tower chciał ocalić niewinne życie, a skończyło się na tym, że i tak jedno stracili i to po swojej stronie. Nigdy więcej.

\- Markus, jesteś gotowy? – spytała North zniecierpliwiona. Czekała już przy ciężarówce, a on dalej był przy ogrodzeniu, choć kłódka już dawno padła odcięta na śnieg. Mogli ruszać.

\- Tak – odpowiedział i poruszył nogami, znów czując lód między stawami. Nie przeszkadzał mu w chodzeniu, ale czuł się dziwnie ociężały, choć kończyny poruszały się normalnie.

Wsiadł do ciężarówki i zasiadł za kierownicą. Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, otoczyło go ciepłe powietrze, ale w środku wciąż czuł się zimny i wyziębiony jakby wszystko w nim zamarzło. Potrzebował chwili, by dojść do siebie i uruchomić pojazd.  

North była podekscytowana tym wszystkim. Była jak małe dziecko, któremu właśnie zezwolono na niszczenie wszystkiego, choć wcześniej za każdym razem się ją za to karało. Czuł do niej niewielki żal za to, co proponowała mu w Stratford. Ale jeszcze większe obrzydzenie czuł do siebie, bo przez moment naprawdę rozważał egzekucję. Krócej się zastanawiał nad tym, czy zastrzelić uciekającego człowieka niż nad tym, czy nie zastrzelić Simona, by zapewnić im wszystkim bezpieczeństwo. Przez moment naprawdę czuł, że jest w stanie to zrobić, ale opamiętał się dzięki tym wypełnionym strachem, błękitnym oczom. Nie mógł tego zrobić, po prostu nie mógł. Nie miał pojęcia czemu w ogóle to rozważał, czemu pozwolił panice nim zawładnąć.

Czekanie na cokolwiek było najgorsze, ale policja nigdy nie nadeszła. Markus nie mógł się nie zastanawiać czemu. W telewizji nic nie mówili o dochodzeniu policji i FBI. Ci drudzy nie dopuścili dziennikarzy. W każdej chwili mogli więc dalej zostać zaatakowani, ale atak nie nastąpił. Miał przeczucie, że to dlatego, bo Simon popełnił samobójstwo. Nie powinien był mu oddawać pistoletu, ale nie chciał go zostawiać bezbronnego, by po prostu czekał na śmierć. Chciał żeby przyjaciel mógł chociaż spróbować się obronić, a tymczasem prawdopodobnie użył tej broni, by obronić ich – Jerycho.

Zrobił coś, co robił już od dawna i ufał, że Markus też będzie to robił. Nie zamierzał go zawieść.

Ciężarówka wbiła się z impetem w szybę sklepu CyberLife, gdzie androidy czekały na uwolnienie. Zderzenie zamroczyło przez moment jego systemy, ale jakoś udało mu się wyhamować, by nikogo przez przypadek nie zabić. North nie miała żadnego problemu i od razu wyszła na zewnątrz, zmierzając w stronę stojących na dalszej wystawie androidów.

Markus z trudem poruszył zmrożonymi kończynami i też wysiadł, a szkło pod butami zatrzeszczało trochę jak lód w jego ciele. Nadal było mu zimno, do tego stopnia, że zaczął się obawiać, że płyn nawilżający mu oczy zaraz zamarznie i będzie musiał patrzeć przez szron. Wiedział już na pewno, że to wszystko tylko mu się wydaje, bo czujniki pokazywały, że w sklepie, tak jak w ciężarówce, było stosunkowo ciepło. Mimo to gdzie się nie ruszył otaczał go chłód. Obawiał się nawet dotknąć pierwszego androida, żeby zimno nie przeszło i na niego. Czy takie samo zimno czuł Simon, gdy go zostawił? Gdy go porzucił?

Wyłączył skórę na dłoni, odsłaniając biały plastik. Biały jak śnieg, który pokrywał Detroit coraz grubszą warstwą. Biały jak śnieg na dachu Stratford Tower, dopóki nie zabarwiło go tyrium.

Zignorował wspomnienia tamtego dnia i przebudził pierwszego androida, a potem następnego, nie poświęcając żadnemu większej uwagi. North stała przy swoim modelu zamyślona, niewątpliwie wspominając swoje dawne życie. Chciał z nią porozmawiać i jakoś podnieść na duchu, ale zrezygnował. Może nie chciała, by jej przeszkadzać. Zajął się więc innymi androidami, model North zostawiając na koniec.

Obudził androidy stojące tuż przy szybie. Patrzyły na niego zdezorientowane, ale spokojne, ufne jak całe Jerycho. Podświadomie wiedziały, że chciał im pomóc. Wzruszało go to zaufanie, nieważne jak bardzo go też przerażało. Chciał uratować ich gatunek bez względu na wszystko. Tylko to pchało go jeszcze do przodu, tylko to oddanie przekonywało go, że robi dobrze, że choć popełnił błąd w Stratford, to nie może go to zatrzymać.

I nie zatrzymało. Nieważne jak bardzo chłód wciskał się w każde szczeliny jego ciała. Będzie dalej robił swoje, by ofiara Simona nie poszła na marne.

Ostatni android na podeście zeskoczył z niego, rozglądając się ciekawsko po sklepie, po swoim więzieniu. Jeszcze nie wiedział co ich wszystkich czeka, co się w ogóle działo, ale jego dopiero co rozbudzona samoświadomość już zaczynała funkcjonować, choć nadal zagubiona jak jej właściciel. Teraz Markus musiał im pokazać co robić, kim są i do czego dożą. Musiał im pokazać co mieli do wyboru. Bo choć przybył tu między innymi po armię, wciąż najważniejszy były wybór i wolna wola. Nie po to wyciągał androidy z jednego niewolnictwa, by teraz wciągnąć je w dyktaturę.

Został już tylko jeden. Odwrócił się w stronę North, ale zamiast niej stanął twarzą w twarz z duchem. Znajome błękitne oczy wpatrywały się w niego z ciekawością i fascynacją takimi samymi jak wtedy, gdy wpadł do Jerycha. Markus zamarł wstrzymując oddech, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co widzi.

\- Simon? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Wyglądał jak on, ale jednocześnie coś się nie zgadzało. Nie potrafił nawet stwierdzić co, ale gdy tylko to imię opuściło jego usta, zorientował się, że nie patrzy na swojego przyjaciela. Rzut oka na jego ubiór tylko to potwierdził. Biały, standardowy dla androidów zajmujących się domem. Na piersi znajdował się numer modelu. Taki sam jak Simona, ale to nie był Simon. Simon nie żył. Zostawił go na śmierć prawie samemu go zabijając, nim rzucił go policji na pożarcie.

Android przed nim wyglądał jednak dokładnie tak samo jak Simon. Pomimo tej dziwnej, niewyjaśnionej różnicy miał wrażenie, że patrzy na swojego przyjaciela. Tak bardzo by chciał, żeby to był Simon, żeby do niego… do nich, wrócił.

\- Przepraszam, chyba mnie z kimś pomyliłeś – odezwał się android. Ten ciepły głos. Markus słyszał go wielokrotnie w ciemnościach, gdy Simon zajmował się rannymi, uspokajał ich i zapewniał, że nic im się nie stanie, choć w rzeczywistości byli na granicy wyłączenia. Ale najbardziej w pamięć zapadło mu brzmienie tego głosu, gdy z dala od innych rozmawiali. O sobie, o Jerychu, o planach na przyszłość. Tak łatwo rozmawiało się z Simonem, a jego głos był zawsze przyjemny do słuchania. Tak jak głos tego PL600, ale podobnie jak z wyglądem, tak i teraz czegoś brakowało. Tego czegoś, co czyniło Simona Simonem.

Nie potrafił wyjaśnić co to takiego, po prostu to czuł i zabijało go to od środka. Miał przed sobą kogoś wyglądającego i mówiącego jak Simona, ale to nie był on. To nie był jego Simon, jego przyjaciel. Chciał go z powrotem tak bardzo. Dlaczego musiał go tam zostawić? Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy.

\- Jeszcze nigdy nie zostałem kupiony – mówił dalej android. To nie był Simon, ale podobieństwa były dość duże, by ukoić choć na chwilę ból Markusa, pomóc mu zapomnieć i udawać, że nic złego się nie wydarzyło. Wreszcie poczuł ciepło w środku, a wszechobecny lód zniknął. – Nie mam jeszcze własnego imienia, ale Simon mi się podoba.

Poczuł nagłą potrzebę odsunięcia się jak najdalej od tego androida. Chciał dalej na niego patrzeć, słuchać go, chłonąć jego ciepło. Nie chciał by mróz powrócił, ale tego było za dużo. Wspomnienia Simona zalały go jak fala, wszystkie wyraźne i jednakowo bolesne, gdy przypominał sobie, że nowe nie powstaną już nigdy. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że widzi podobieństwa u tego PL600, ale to nigdy nie będzie Simon, nawet jeśli nada sobie to imię. Jeszcze chwilę temu chciał pamiętać, chciał udawać, ale teraz nie pragnął niczego innego, tylko zapomnieć. Zapomnieć wszystko, wymazać całkowicie z pamięci jedną twarz, jeden głos, sylwetkę w oddali znajdującą za ścianą wody, gdy w strugach deszczu podążał wraz z Simonem do magazynu CyberLife. Chciał zapomnieć jego radość, gdy ogłaszał co zdobyli, ale przede wszystkim chciał zapomnieć Stratford Tower i strach w oczach Simona, gdy mierzył do niego z broni.

Ale nie mógł zapomnieć. Był androidem, androidy nie zapominają. A teraz jeszcze zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli im się powiedzie, jeśli zyskają wolność, to setki PL600 będą na ulicach. Będzie je widział wszędzie i będą mu przypominały jeden z najgorszych dni w jego życiu, jedną z najgorszych porażek.

\- Przepraszam, przypomniałeś mi kogoś – wyjaśnił androidowi, starając się nie zająknąć z emocji. – Kogoś kogo… Kogoś kto był moim przyjacielem.

\- Mój model jest bardzo popularny, łatwo nas pomylić. – Simon… Android uśmiechnął się do niego. – Ale ty jesteś nietypowym modelem. Nigdy takiego nie widziałem.

\- Jestem jedyny w swoim rodzaju – praktycznie wyszeptał, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od PL600. Im dłużej na niego patrzył, tym więcej niezgodności zauważał, choć dobrze wiedział, że produkowane taśmowo modele nie różnią się absolutnie niczym. – Simon też był.

Android popatrzył na niego z sympatią. Markus widział u niego coraz mniej podobieństw i przebywanie w jego towarzystwie było już nieco łatwiejsze. To nie był Simon. Gdy to sobie powtarzał, jakiś drugi głos nie odpowiadał mu już: „wygląda jak Simon”. Nie wyglądał. Nie skłamał, Simon był jedyny w swoim rodzaju.

\- Przykro mi z powodu twojej straty – powiedział szczerze. Był mu wdzięczny za te słowa, nawet jeśli niewiele pomogły na ból. – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze jakoś się spotkacie.

PL600 wyminął go i dołączył do reszty, a on znów został pochłonięty przez lód. Sen się skończył, wrócił do rzeczywistości, a ta była wyjątkowo chłodna i pozbawiona Simona. Obrócił się, by jeszcze raz spojrzeć na androida i pozbyć się zimna. Android wyczuł, że jest obserwowany i spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się ciepło, ale Markus czuł tylko chłód.

Był wszędzie, okrążał go jak wataha wilków, zaciskał się na nim niczym ściany lodowca, nie pozwalając oddychać.

Dlaczego on, a nie ja? Dlaczego to nie ja zostałem postrzelony? Jest tak zimno. Przepraszam, Simon. Przepraszam, że tobie też było.

Zamknął oczy, odetchnął głęboko, czując się jakby był pod skorupą z lodu, gdy to uczucie nagle zostało zastąpione przez ciepło. Otworzył oczy gwałtownie. Nie stał już w sklepie CyberLife, w ogóle nie stał, leżał i nie otaczało go zimno, a ciepłe ramiona.

Podniósł się do siadu i z niepokojem rozejrzał po znajomym otoczeniu. Był w sypialni, ich sypialni. Bez problemu rozpoznał okno po jego stronie łóżka, stojący obok fotel, szafę, niewielką biblioteczkę , kwiaty poustawiane na parapecie, częściowo schowane za zasłonami, obrazy namalowane przez niego samego wiszące na ścianach i szafki przy łóżku, które sami złożyli. Pościel pachniała ulubionym płynem do prania Simona i była równie miękka jak tydzień temu, kiedy ją wybierali razem z dywanem leżącym na podłodze.

Było ciepło, był w domu. Obaj byli.

\- Markus? – usłyszał zaspany głos. Popatrzył na Simona, który leniwie i powoli wybudzał się ze snu. Podparty na jednej ręce spojrzał na Markusa zdezorientowany tym, że nie spał, choć był środek nocy. – Czemu nie śpisz?

\- Obudziłem się – odparł po prostu. Nie chciał się znowu kłaść, więc siedział, wpatrzony w szafę przed sobą.

\- Zauważyłem – zaśmiał się Simon, siadając koło niego i przyglądając mu się z troską. – Zły sen?

\- Wspomnienie – westchnął. Odwrócił głowę w stronę swojego partnera, by wspomnienia tamtego PL600 zastąpić Simonem. – Odtworzone do najdrobniejszego szczegółu.

\- Jesteś strasznie zimny – zauważył Simon, przejeżdżając dłonią po jego ramieniu. Markus sprawdził temperaturę swojej wierzchniej powłoki, była znacząco obniżona. Musiał to zrobić nieświadomie, gdy we śnie odtwarzał wspomnienie. Chłód z tamtego dnia był jednak prawdziwy. Na tyle na ile mogło być prawdziwe coś, co tylko mu się wydawało z powodu poczucia winy.

Od razu zaczął podnosić swoją temperaturę.

\- Zaraz będzie w porządku – zapewnił go. Nie miał pojęcia czemu miał w ogóle taką funkcję, inne androidy nie należące do serii RK jej nie miały, ale on mógł podnosić i obniżać temperaturę wierzchniej powłoki wedle uznania. Skorzystał z tego jeden jedyny raz, gdy Carl miał gorączkę i trzeba ją było zbić. Usiadł więc ze swoim ojcem, obejmując go i stopniowo obniżając temperaturę, by go schłodzić. Podziałało. Może właśnie po to dali mu tę funkcję? By jako policyjny model mógł pomagać swojemu partnerowi lub ofiarom w razie hipotermii czy przegrzania?

Simon uśmiechnął się ucieszony i objął go, pocierając jego ramiona, jakby miało to pomóc go rozgrzać. Nie pomogło, ale znajomy dotyk był dokładnie tym, czego Markus teraz potrzebował.

\- Zdradzisz jakie to było wspomnienie? – poprosił. Nie musiał tego robić, Markus nie miał przed nim nic do ukrycia, nigdy. Chyba że jakąś niespodziankę.

\- Przemiana Capitol Park – odparł bez zawahania. Powoli opuszczał go niepokój wywołany powrotem wspomnień. To bliskość Simona tak na niego działała. Nie wyobrażał sobie jak mógłby przeżyć resztę życia bez niego, gdyby jednak nie udało mu się uciec ze Stratford Tower. – I to jak zżerało mnie poczucie winy, bo cię zostawiłem na pewną śmierć.

\- Nie taką pewną, skoro przeżyłem – stwierdził, obejmując go mocniej, zapewne wabiony ciepłem. – Wszystko już dobrze, Markus. Przeżyłem. I jesteśmy wolni. Nie musimy się już niczego podobnego obawiać.

Nie byłby tego taki pewny. Wciąż czyhało na nich wiele niebezpieczeństw, ale tym razem gdy coś podobnego się stanie, zostanie z Simonem. Nie opuści go znowu jak ostatnim razem.

\- Wiem – wyszeptał, obracając głowę, by pocałować Simona w podzięce za jego wsparcie. – Po prostu trochę mnie to dotknęło. To nie były najprzyjemniejsze chwile mojego życia.

\- Nawet mi nie mów. – Simon popatrzył mu z uśmiechem w oczy. – Podczas gdy ty i reszta świetnie się bawiliście malując Capitol Park i inne ulice, ja przemykałem pomiędzy patrolami policji, by dostać się do Jerycha. Omal mnie nie pobił jeden bezdomny.

\- To ma mi poprawić humor? – zapytał sceptyczny. – Bo nie bardzo ci to wychodzi.

\- Myślałem, że cię to rozbawi – wyznał zawstydzony. – Wiem, że było ci wtedy ciężko, ale to już przeszłość. Nawiedzająca nas w snach, ale jednak przeszłość.

Wiedział o czym Simon mówi. Jakieś dwa tygodnie wcześniej role były odwrócone i to on musiał swojego partnera uspokajać, gdy śniło mu się, że ekipa SWAT dopadła go na dachu i zastrzeliła nim zdołał uciec.

To nie był zresztą pierwszy raz, kiedy też Markus przeżywał przeszłość. Gdy tylko zaczęli spać razem, już drugiej nocy obudził niechcący Simona, gdy przyśniło mu się, że nie pomógł tym wszystkim androidom, którym pomógł, gdy zaatakowano Jerycho. Obaj wracali mimo woli do przeszłości. On do nocy w domu Carla czy do złomowiska, a Simon do Stratford Tower czy marszu, podczas którego androidy padały naokoło niego i który zakończył się ostatecznie rzezią.

Wiedzieli już obaj, że to zapewne coś, od czego nigdy się nie uwolnią, za wiele traumatycznych zdarzeń przeżyli, ale przynajmniej zawsze mogli liczyć na siebie nawzajem w takich chwilach jak ta.

\- Zawsze wiesz co powiedzieć, Simon – stwierdził z uśmiechem i ucałował go czule.

\- Kwestia wprawy – przyznał skromnie. – Jakbyś spędził jakieś dwa lata z wiecznie sprzeczającymi się North i Joshem, też byś się nauczył jak rozwiązywać problemy.

\- Nie. Jesteś po prostu taki wyjątkowy.

Simon zarumienił się. Czasami wciąż nie potrafił ze spokojem przyjąć komplementu, zupełnie jak na początku ich relacji. Markus uwielbiał go za to.

\- Okej, dosyć tego, czas wracać do spania – zarządził, popychając Markusa do pozycji leżącej, samemu kładąc się zaraz obok na boku. – Dzisiaj będzie ciężki dzień. Tyle spotkań i wywiadów.

\- Prawo do posiadania własności i prawo do pracy w jeden tydzień – westchnął, odwracając się do Simona. – Jak ja to zrobiłem tak szybko?

\- Jesteś po prostu zdolny – odparł. Tym razem to Simon zainicjował pocałunek i zachęcił go do połączenia myśli.

Markus z przyjemności podzielił się swoimi emocjami. Wciąż był trochę roztrzęsiony po wspomnieniach, ale spokój i troska, którą przesłał mu Simon pomogły mu całkiem pozbyć się negatywnej energii i był gotowy do snu, nawet jeśli wcale go aż tak nie potrzebował. Relaksował go jednak, a bardzo mu się to przyda przed spotkaniem z dziennikarzami i publicznym wystąpieniem.

\- Dziękuję, Simon – powiedział, gdy zakończyli pocałunek i się rozłączyli, ale nie przestali się trzymać za ręce.

\- Po to tu jestem – stwierdził i zamknął oczy. Jedną ręką wciąż trzymał dłoń Markusa, a drugą objął go mocno, przyciągając tak blisko, na ile pozwalały ich złączone pomiędzy klatkami piersiowymi dłonie. – Dobranoc, Markus. Kocham cię.

\- Dobranoc, Simon – odpowiedział i również zamknął oczy. – Też cię kocham.

Zasnął od razu, ale tym razem śniło mu się tylko ciepło i Simon. Prawdziwy Simon. Jego Simon.  


End file.
